good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight of Cerebus
Knight of Cerebus is a term of identity characters who creates a stark contrast by played completely seriously. Overview Who are they and what made them apart with comedic villains/antagonists that pose less threat or merely annoyance to heroes/good guys? To clarify, when a story portrays usually bumbling, comedic or incompetent villains, or even villains who despite posing a credible threat still have comedic moments where these resulting those kinds of villains would be easily dispatched by heroes, those whom proved to be a Knight of Cerebus, proved to be very competent, deadlier, sometimes even frightening, and their presence would brought the dark outcome over the story, ranging from affecting heroes or other good guys' character developement of worse, cataclysmic events. Even episodes/chapters featuring them focus on the seriousness and drama and not on humor. Requirements for a villain to be a Knight of Cerebus A villain can only considered as a Knight of Cerebus if he/she fulfilled these requirements: #They are hardly if ever comedic. Of course there are very rare exceptions namely if their gimmick is that of a clown or a jester in which that is simply part of their gimmick itself. This cannot distract or lighten the mood. #This is not simply a dark character. It has to be of an unheard level, like a serial killer in My Little Pony or similar very lighthearted media. #There are very few if any of these within a story or said media, and if you have had one it is much harder to have another one later due to a couple of reasons. After one is introduced, it is harder for another villain to standout enough to truly count. The other reason is that the audience in general isn't as easily shocked and at times even expect more like them. #This villain type must ultimately contrast to the current setting of the story, and their very presence darken it as a result. This feels strange and is previously unheard of within the setting. It is true that it is not always the case for a Knight of Cerebus to be a dark character, but the chance that some of them wind up become a notorious force to be reckoned with (which sometimes so notorious that simply mentioned them by their name deemed to be taboo) is unmistakable. They would achieve this via commit heinous acts such as crossing e, destroying or corrupting innocent people, or other form of evil acts that instilled fear to everyone. Quotes Gallery Anime/Manga Zeref Dragneel.png|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Jellal.png|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) Mard Geer.png|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) Jackal (Fairy Tail Ep 236).png|Jackal (Fairy Tail) Ragyo_Kiryuin.jpeg|Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) NuiHarime.png|Nui Harime (One Piece) Kurata_Laughing.jpg|Akihiro Kurata (Digimon Data Squad) Frieza_(Final Form).png|Frieza (Dragon Ball) Cell_(Super_Hyper_Perfect).png|Cell (Dragon Ball) The_Negaforce.jpg|Queen Metalia (Sailor Moon) 293px-Arlong.png|Arlong (One Piece) Akainu.jpg|Akainu (One Piece) Dracule Mihawk.png|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) Sir_Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile (One Piece) Blackbeard_70dcd8a5-2815-40bd-a218-e33666e16e39.png|Blackbeard (One Piece) Donquixote Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Kurumi_Tokisaki.png|Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) EF4BE0E0-543C-4911-865D-ED6D147EFEDC.png|Sir Issac Ray Peram Westcott (Date A Live) Video Games Bowser 2.jpg|Bowser (Super Mario franchise) King_Boo_(Luigi's_Mansion_Dark_Moon).jpg|King Boo (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) The_Shadow_Queen.png|Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Dimentio.png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) Shroob.png|Shroobs (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) Princess_Shroob.jpg|Princess Shroob (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) DarkStarM.PNG|Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Ganon.jpg|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) 1812996-ghirahim_large.png|Ghirahim (Skyward Sword) Phantom_Devil_-_Bellum.png|Bellum (Phantom Hourglass) Ing_model1.png|The Ing (Metroid) Nightmare_(Metroid).png|Nightmare (Metroid) Doctor Eggman.jpg|Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Metal Sonic.jpg|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Chaos-sonic-channel.png|Chaos (Sonic Adventure) Black Doom.jpg|Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) Eggman Nega 2015.png|Eggman Nega (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Mephiles the Dark.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) Imperator Ix.png|Imperator Ix (Sonic Chronicles) Zazz (Sonic).png|Zazz (Sonic Lost World) Lyric the Last Anicent.png|Lyric the Last Anicent (Sonic Boom) 1C6AC7AF-35EE-45D4-BAC6-C4809EEF24FD.png|Infinite (Sonic Forces) Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|Meta Knight (Kirby franchise) Dark_Matter_0.png|0 (Dreamlands 3) Zero_two.jpg|0 (The Crystal Shards) Marx_Soul.png|Marx (Kirby Super Star) 200px-Drawciasorceress.gif|Drawica (Canvas Curse) Nebula6.jpg|Dark Nebula (Squeak Squad) KMA_Necrodeus_sprite.png|Necrodeus (Mass Attack) Queen Sectonia.png|Queen Sectonia (Triple Deluxe) Max Profitt Haltmann.jpg|Max Profitt Haltmann (Planet Robobot) AccessCore_StarDream.png|Star Dream (Planet Robobot) Medusa_the_Goddess_of_Darkness.jpg|Medusa (Kid Icarus) Hades (Kid Icarus).png|Hades (Kid Icarus) Chaos_Kin.png|Chaos Kin (Uprising) X4Repliforce4.jpg|Repliforce (Mega Man X) Megaman_Juno.jpg|Megaman Juno (Mega Man Legends) Dr.Weil.jpg|Dr. Weil (Mega Man Zero) Omega_Zero.jpg|Omega (Mega Man X) 341px-HeartGold_SoulSilver_Sabrina.png|Sabrina (Pokemon) FRLG_Giovanni.png|Giovanni (Pokemon) Kyogre.png|Kyogre (Sapphire & Alpha Sapphire) Cyrus.png|Cyrus (Diamond & Pearl) Ghetsis2.png|Ghetsis (Black & White) Kyurem.png|Kyurem (Pokemon) Lusamine.png|Lusamine (Sun & Moon) Ultra_Beast_Artwork.png|Ultra Beasts (Pokemon) Hazama (BlazBlue).jpg|Hazama (BlazBlue) Yuki Terumi.jpg|Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) Hades Izanami (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Hades Izanami (BlazBlue) Exdeath.jpg|Exdeath (Final Fantasy V) Kefka Palazzo.png|Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) Sephiroth.jpg|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) Ardyn_Izunia.png|Ardyn Izunia (Final Fantasy XV) M._Bisonclean.png|M. Bison (Street Fighter) Akuma_Character_art.jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter) Hansome Jack.png|Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Master Xehanort.jpg|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Vanitas_KHBBS.png|Vantias (Birth by Sleep) Beast John.png|The Beast (inFamous) Balder.jpg|Balder (Bayonetta) Loptr.png|Loptr (Bayonetta) Nyarlathotep p2.jpg|Nyarlathotep (Shin Megami Tensei) (Persona 2 Sho Minazuki.png|Sho Minazuki (Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) General Tsao.jpg|General Tsao (Honor Amomg Thieves) BadGirl.jpg|Bad Girl (No More Heroes) Jeane 2.jpg|Jeane (No More Heroes) Jasper Batt, Jr.jpg|Jasper Batt Jr. (No More Heroes) 1500A85B-3765-4DC6-8CD3-18603DF16666.png|Bartholomew Roberts (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) 5E84541E-8236-4184-9BFE-96219ADFAEA4.png|Jack the Ripper (Assassin's Creed Syndicate) 9A94CB4C-E9E0-4CB1-B215-2070C3946C0A.jpeg|Mrs. Philips (Grand Theft Auto V) download (1).jpg|Gabriel Roman (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) Zoran Lazarevic with a scar unseen .jpeg.jpg|Zoran Lazarevic (Uncharted 2: Among Thieves) A27F002A-1884-43CD-8FED-D7A4F965683E.jpeg|Bitores Mendez (Resident Evil 4) EDF03C2C-353B-4A3F-8382-99189442FB3C.png|Nikita Dragovich (Call of Duty: Black Ops) 8A8DEDF4-55C6-4D99-854B-D7EAF56E3FE0.jpeg|Lev Kravchenko (Call of Duty Black Ops 1 & 2) F0B63D6E-3AFC-41DB-8179-E2C17E92939D.png|Raul Menendez (Call of Duty Black Ops II) FB357E07-601B-4AC1-9F8B-22F4C11A3F6E.jpeg|Shadow Man (Call of Duty: Zombies) Langart.png|Lang (Fire Emblem Secret of the Emblem) Hilda.png|Hilda (Fire Emblem Genealogy of the Holy War) Validar.png|Validar (Fire Emblem Awakening) Grima1.jpg|Grima (Fire Emblem Awakening) Ganz in Chapter 13 of Nohr.png|Hans (Fire Emblem Fates) Anankos_portrait.png|Anankos (Fire Emblem Fates) Juda Echoes.png|Jedah (Fire Emblem Echoes) Western Animation Avatar_Ozai_as_Phoenix_King.png|Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) The_Lich_King.png|The Lich (Adventure Time) Thrax.jpg|Thrax (Osomosis Jones) Dag.png|Dag (Barnyard) 81_006.JPG|Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) Slade.jpg|Slade (Teen Titans) 35675-25588.jpg|Soto (Ice Age) 04C7D81B-3150-4105-AF5B-912CA5DA98B2.png|Cretaceous and Maelstrom (Ice Age: The Meltdown) D1152BC9-97D4-4F71-A69F-C6FFAD057D30.png|Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Char_58385.jpg|Sloan Blackburn (The Wild Thornberries Movie) Simone_L.png|Simone Lenoir (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Jacques_(Scooby_Doo).jpg|Jacques (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) Evil_Sarah_Ravencroft.JPG|Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) I_can_handle_a_talking_dog_but_a_bird_is_just_nonsense.png|Professor Pericles (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) The_Evil_Entity.jpg|The Nibiru Entity (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) IMG_0105.PNG|Douche (Sausage Party) That_Will_Be_All_YD_with_Cloak_by_Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) Vilgax's_Regular_UAF_Appearance.png|Vilgax (Ben 10) ZsHD.png|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Comic Book Darkseid 2.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) 4214608-bm_cv37_large-joker.jpg|Joker (Batman) Anti-Monitor_4978100.jpg|Anti-Monitor (Crisis on Infinite Earths) 4455782-flash-41-cover-466x700.jpg|Reverse-Flash (The Flash) 5604030-deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke (Teen Titans) 4314088-red_skull_by_genzoman-d8cptp5.jpg|Red Skull (Captain America) Ultron 001.jpg|Ultron (The Avengers) Disney Maleficent.png|Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Queen_Grimhilde.jpg|Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scar.jpg|Scar (Lion King) Zira.jpg|Zira (Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Turbo.png|Turbo (Wreck-it Ralph) Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) Bill Cipher.jpg|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Frollo promo.png|Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Pixar 09FADB9C-76A7-40E0-9B34-D7D2560578C1.png|Hopper (A Bug's Life) D0B5201F-891D-4722-B9FD-62789F267A0C.jpeg|Barracuda (Finding Nemo) Syndrome.jpg|Syndrome (The Incredibles) 074DEA6D-FD4B-4DB6-ABB7-4B3E200769AB.png|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) 792F16CC-FBCE-4D3E-B499-6A5A1294E1F7.png|Professor Zündapp (Cars 2) 4B163FBD-A1C1-48AD-9314-F6A822236383.png|Miles Axlerod (Cars 2) 6A096398-5CD9-43EC-BE0A-8C89495E3D54.png|Jangles the Clown (Inside Out) 4AD8C625-1B1B-437A-A7C8-1FC9511B2D44.png|Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) Films Aldrich_Killian.jpg|Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3) Ronan_the_Accuser_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe).jpg|Ronan the Accuser (Guardians of the Galaxy) Judge_Doom.jpeg|Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) EE34508C-57E3-4546-973C-7CD871B45B4C.jpeg|Ego (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Category:Heroes by Type Category:Villains by Type Category:TV Tropes